Amelia Voght
Amelia Voght is a very low key individual in public. Not much, if anything is known on her unless one was to go looking. Even then, Voght is not a completely unique name and she takes care to stay out of the view of cameras. Not very photogenic, this woman. Amelia has been holding a position within the pharmaceutical division since before leaving the Brotherhood with Stark International to Stane International and now Stark Enterprises. Staying out of the view of cameras isn't the most easiest thing to do, but she tries. A lot. And fails. Even then, she doesn't publicly mention her role in the company or what she does on a day to day basis in conversation. If they know, they know. Amongst her peers at the company, she's still just as distant and involved in her work as ever. What she does away from work is anyone's guess. Background Amelia's early life was as normal as anyone growing up as an American in a small suburb during a time where there was nothing such as mutants in the public spotlight. This allowed her to grow up with hopes and dreams? and parental hopes of her becoming a nurse amidst her own of wanting to be everything and anything her mind was set to as a young girl. Though, that eventually tempered out to an interest in becoming a nurse. While not the only sibling within the family, Amelia grew up with rare glimpses of an older brother that she was close to regardless of many years between their ages. That same closeness changed when her powers manifested in her teenage years. With the surprise of her abilities that began with transforming into mist and reforming, it caused a period of subdued silence for the young teen as she grew into an adult. At that time, there was no school and no training aside what she could learn about her ability. Everything learned was through trial and error and in private. She didn't tell her parents, not knowing what they would think but she did ultimately confide in her brother. This might have proven to be a mistake when he accidentally blurted out the truth to them. To say that her parents were not supportive would be true, but what she didn't expect was the outright hatred of her abilities. Not her, as they tried to continuously explain away what had happened as a sickness that had to be never discussed beyond the four of them. That view was too stifling for Amelia who left home shortly afterwards to attend college and obtain her degree in nursing. It's only after that point she chose to follow the steps of her brother who had entered the military and in the Korean War. This choice was partially made in the oft chance of keeping some measure of familiar contact when she chose the Peace Corps instead. Traveling and putting her learned skills to use in hospitals across the world, depending on her posting. Months turned to years and it was after her period with the Corps that she decided to work for a non-for profit organization in Tibet. It was during this time that she met Charles Xavier in Tibet who was recovering from injuries that resulted in the loss of using his legs. Amelia had seen a number of soldiers and civilians in the various hospitals before, but never one so taciturn against his surroundings like Charles. And as such, it was more of a challenge to get through the thick walls that this American had built around himself to open up. It was, after all, the first step to recovery. Over the months that it took just to get him to open up just enough to make recovery and therapy worthwhile, it became more obvious to Amelia that she was developing feelings for her patient. It wasn't much of a surprise to those at the hospital that when she there in the company of Charles Xavier. Returning to New York, the first few weeks were rife with activity to just become settled in the mansion that Charles called home. It was during this time that she also met Erik Lensherr who was one of her lover's closest friends. A charming enough man, it was apparent that both men were two sides of the same coin - at least in temperament. Weeks later, Amelia discovered plans that Charles had involving mutants and what she had mistakenly thought was to harm was the exact opposite. He had an idealist view and hope that mutants would be accepted. She saw no reason why they needed to make their abilities public knowledge. It was this divide that caused the rift in their relationship, which ended with her leaving him behind to pursue other interests. Though, hardship would rear its ugly head again eventually. Maybe not immediately, but it would. For now, she returned home with the intent of continuing work in the medical profession as a registered nurse. It was much later that tragedy struck in the form of the brutal murder of her parents. It wasn't immediately known as the police chalked it up to a robbery gone wrong, but in the weeks leading to the event there were warnings that she had uncovered in her parents papers. Someone had discovered that she was a mutant and chose to lash out at her parents rather than her. Ironic, since they too had never been comfortable with her abilities. The only person that she could or would reach out to was Erik Lensherr, Charles' friend but who was also a mutant. While she was distraught and intent on finding out who this mysterious group held their base or where the individuals were, he was the reasonable one keeping her from doing anything rash. From then on, she kept contact with Erik off and on with a keen observance to avoid seeing her former lover by spacing such contact with his friend. It wasn't until recently that he offered her a position, if she was still interested in having a role within the mutant community. Somewhere she could help mutants who were persecuted for what they were, who needed protection where none would be given and would ensure that safety at all costs. Unlike Charles, it appeared to Amelia that Erik had the 'righter' idea of the two. They wouldn't be accepted. Instead, they had to be prepared for those who would try to imprison or use them as experiments. Anything that wasn't humane. In return, Amelia chose to offer her medical knowledge and abilities to the group for those mutants who might be injured prior to or in the course of being a part of Erik's cause. For all of what she offered in caring for the injured or medically in need, she still never opened herself up to having friends, choosing to keep that list rather painfully short. Nor does she overtly try to reach out and visit her estranged brother. Since then, a lot has happened. Planned targets had moderate success, whether they were direct assaults or infiltrations while they were based in the United States. Even Amelia had taken on a position for the infamous Tony Stark with Stark Industries. Then, things changed. With The Brotherhood shifting their base of operations Genosha the result was likely to be quite predictable. Amelia decided not to accompany them. Be it for the job that she took on with Stark Industries or the heating up of the Mutant/Human conflict, her choice to remain is her own. With no further elaborations. To those who might question the motives behind her actions, it might just be that she wanted a bit of independence to follow her own pet projects and remaining employed at Stark Industries made those things possible. Or things became awkward for who knows what reason. In either case, Amelia isn't fond of that particular topic. Then again, she's never too far away from her former associates if they really needed her assistance. But, the unthinkable happened. Still working with Stark International in he job that was supposed to be stable found itself one part of a takeover. Stane International focused on the military application of the bulk of the medical research, exposing what could be possible with just one small adjustment there and maybe five in another segment. In some ways, it was disturbing to see the potential that humans were capable of. On the other, it was nearly enough for her to break the silence that had developed between her and Magneto and his Acoylotes. Nearly. If things had manifested further, she probably would have reached out to inform them. Instead, the company changed hands again. Back to Tony Stark. It might have been nice to come 'home' as it were but given the focus of the research now, Amelia can personally give a slight sigh of relief. For now. In many ways, she's still highly interested in mutant rights and she may just appear at some outings. But no matter how much changes, she still regards those who 'do good deeds' as something of an oddity. Why? Those same people protected today may be the same who will turn around and stab you in the back. Personality In a different world, Amelia might have been the sort who supported the advancement of mutant rights. But that is not the reality that she finds herself living. Voght is a stronger woman for what has happened, Facing the loss of her parents. The distance of her brother. The distrusting views of humans against mutants. The realization that no matter how much people like Xavier say that it's possible to co-exist with humans, it's their actions that have shown her otherwise. It would have been far better to live hiding these abilities rather than publicly flaunting them. Amelia is a strong woman whose temperament matches her hair, stereotypically. Strength is not only physical as she continuously portrays that ability to continue surviving against many challenges. But in counterpoint, and beyond the entirety of who she is to those who commonly see her, Amelia does enjoy some normal and down to earth things. She has hobbies. She has interests. She also has a penchant for knowing what she wants and likes without allowing others to subvert her. Meek and willing, she is not. Nor ever will be. *Vengeful: The death of her parents was due to their knowing and not renouncing Amelia as a mutant once it slipped out to a handful of people. Then, it was Erik that kept her from doing so during one of his calmer periods. It doesn't stop there, but it certainly revealed that trait and the penchant for her to lash out in kind to those who seek to do harm for no other reason than their status as mutants. Or have made the mistake of crossing her. *Compassion: The compassion for humans that she had as a nurse may still be there in some small measure, but she has a greater sense of kindness for those mutants who truly feel as if their powers are a problem for them. Those who are mutants are more the recipient of her attention now, able to have a word of kindness from one of their own. *Passionate: Whether it be her own opinions or beliefs, Amelia is very passionate about things important to her. And, she won't hesitate in letting those within her 'inner circle' know exactly what she thinks. Outwardly among others, she may temper those actions with regard to those around her until such time. *Cunning: When Amelia knows what she wants, she'll go through the lengths to get it. While she's not overt in all actions, the end result may finally shed light on all of the actions that led to that single event. What won't she do to get what she wants? The line is drawn at killing. She's not a cold person. *Sanctity of Life: Amelia will not directly kill another person, human or mutant. Be it part of the medical profession oath or personal values, that's a line that she won't cross. Because of it, that might and does set her apart from those within the Brotherhood. *Distance: There are too many factors that have influenced Amelia throughout her life to pinpoint which one has ultimately caused her to hold most at distance or to not grow close to. There are those within an 'inner circle' that she would relax with but those are few and far in between. Ironically or not so much, Xavier and Erik are two of those people who might see the actual Amelia. In contrast, say Mystique probably wouldn't. *Culturally Aware: Amelia has traveled the world and has seen and experienced many things, people and practices that intrigue her. With the added caveat of what her abilities allow, this is the ultimate indulgence for someone who holds a vast interest in places not like her home. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs *2011-04-07 - Business and Family - Stark gets tackled by Asia watching, calling his semi-girlfriend for backup, and dealing with a business meeting all in one. Three times the fun? *2011-04-08 - That's my Girl, Girl Employee - Amelia pays Tony a visit to discuss the promotion that was briefly touched upon the night previously. Category:Marvel Feature Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available